Of Pokemon Are We
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are enroute to Olivine City, when they meet up with a strange group who ask them to go to their village. Who are these people? Please R&R! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

It may sound strange to some of you but I devote this story to Neo, my hamster, who died last week, may I always remember him with the joy I always felt seeing and being with him.  
  
  
Of Pokemon Are We.  
  
Misty sat down in a heap in the middle of the path that she, Ash and Brock were walking along. She glared angrily at Brock.  
"I thought you said it wasn't much further Brock!" she cried looking up at him.  
"Well it isn't..." he started but didn't finish.  
"YOU SAID THAT 3 HOURS AGO!!!!!" she shouted glaring darkly at him, "We haven't stopped since lunch and my feet are killing me!" Ash slowly sidestepped out of the argument. "Where do you think you're going Ash Ketchum? We're waiting here until Brock decides how long it's gonna take us to get to Olivine." Misty turned her attention to him. He sighed, along with Pikachu.  
"Don't shouted at me Misty, I didn't do nothin" he said defensively. If looks could kill, then Ash would have withered and died instantly from the look she gave him.  
"Well you're a damn sight easier to shout at than Brock" she fumed. Ash's look of innocence immediately vanished.  
"What do ya mean by that??" he shouted back.   
"You're younger than him and shorter too!"  
"What's my height got to do with anything? You're way scrawnier than I am!"  
"Who do you think you're callin scrawny?"  
Pikachu had climbed off of Ash's shoulder and was now starting to panic. He looked from Ash's angry face to Misty's. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Pikaaaa Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he cried as powerful electricity flowed from him to the argumentative pair. When he finished, both Ash and Misty collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. Brock finally walked over to them smiling.  
"I know how far it is!" he said excitedly, "it should take us another day's walking to get there." He looked from Ash to Misty. Ash finally managed to sit up.  
"That's great Brock, but I vote we stay hear for the night" he croaked. Misty raised her hand exhaustedly.  
"I second that" she mumbled.   
  
Later that night, Ash had fully recovered from his shocking and was content devouring one's of Brock's massive sandwiches. His cheeks full to the max, he still managed to eat at a steady pace. Misty had always wondered where the large amounts of food he ate went; his stomach should be way too small to carry it all and his slim waist never got fatter. She turned her attention back to Togepi, who was quite happy sharing Pikachu's Poke Chow. Behind her, Ash sighed contentedly.  
"I could eat those everyday for the rest of my life" he praised. Brock looked up at him.  
"Well you'll have to cut down a bit until we reach Olivine seeing as we're nearly completely out of food" he said biting into his own sandwich.  
"Huh? But we got loads of food from the last Pokemon Centre we stopped at, which was only a couple of days back" Misty said confused. Brock gave her a small half smile.  
"Well, with Ash's appetite we could've run out of food earlier" he explained.  
"That's it Ash! You're goin onna diet!" Misty told him.  
"I flippin well am not!" he retorted, shooting her an angry look.   
"Cool it you guys, no one's goin on a diet while I'm around" Brock said before Ash and Misty flew into yet another argument. Ash sat back against the tree behind him and gave Misty a look of triumph. She ignored him and turned her attentions back to Togepi.  
  
"Did you see the size of those sandwiches they were eating?" James moaned as he lay lengthways on a thick branch, looking through his binoculars at Ash sitting back against the tree.  
"Yeah, we could live off of one of those t'ings for a week!" Meowth answered.  
"Will you two stop complaining? Just think the sooner we get that Pikachu, the sooner we can eat bigger meals than that all the time" Jesse mumbled as she watched Pikachu finish eating his chow and move towards Ash. Meowth leaned towards James.  
"Like dat's ever gonna happen!" he whispered. James sighed. What if Meowth's statement was true? What if they never did get Pikachu? James was brought out of his thoughts by Jesse pulling his foot. He withdrew it from her reach.   
"What are you trying to do? Pull me out of this tree?" he asked looking down at her.  
"Are you gonna come down and help me and Meowth get Pikachu or are you just gonna lye there daydreamin?" she hissed climbing down the tree's thick layer of branches. James followed her but not without pulling a face at her as he descended.   
  
Ash lay in his sleeping bag looking up through the tree's leafy canopy, to the open, cloudless sky. Beside him Pikachu turned over in his sleep. As Ash looked back up at the sky, he saw something shake the tree to the right of him. He sat up so quickly it made him fell dizzy. As he looked again at the tree, it did nothing. Must've been a Pokemon, he thought lying back down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quietly.  
  
"James will you stop steeping on my heels?" Jesse whispered angrily, and she stopped and turned towards him. He bumped straight into her.  
"Sorry Jess" he mumbled quietly. She turned and bumped into something dark.  
"What the-" she started as she looked up. Standing in front of her was a fully grown male Ursaring. As she looked up at him, he looked down on her. James and Meowth stood frozen to the spot, until the Ursaring let out an angry roar; then they ran, with Jesse in tow, faster than the wind, kicking up dust from the path as they went, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
Ash tossed and turned in his sleep. In his dream, he saw himself as he was when he was 3 years old. The small child ran, with his arms out, towards a tall slim man who had a warm happy smile, shouting "Daddy! Daddy!" The man bent down and picked his son up, sitting him on his shoulders. The 3 year old Ash laughed happily, as his dad ran around the garden. Suddenly his dad placed him back on the ground and the skies turned dark, thick clouds covering the fiery face on the sun. They walked inside their house. Ash found himself now looking at the toddler sitting at the top of the stairs, slightly hiding behind the banister post, hugging it with his small arms. Tears fell fast and free as the 3 year old listened to his parents arguing. Outside the window blue lightning flashed and thunder rolled directly over their house. Finally, his mother shouted at his father, telling him to get out. As his father went to leave the house, the toddler let out an ear-piercing scream of despair.  
Ash woke, to find that he was the one screaming. Misty, Brock and Pikachu were awakened by the loud and long scream. Misty ran over to Ash and knelt down beside him.  
"Ash are you ok? Ash?" She asked him urgently. She found herself hugging him, as tears fell from his eyes and onto her shoulder. She turned her worried gaze up to Brock.  
  
The next morning, Ash, Misty and Brock sat eating their breakfast, none of them wanting to talk about the night before, but they knew they had to.  
"Why did you start screaming Ash?" Brock asked gazing at his friend.  
"It was because of a dream, that's all, just a very vivid dream" Ash replied looking at the ground.  
"The good thing is that it was only a dream" Misty said. Ash turned his gazed up to meet hers.  
"But that's the problem Mist, it wasn't only a dream, it actually happened" he said his voice breaking slightly as his low jaw trembled, "apart from the storm outside, everything in that dream was real."  
"Is it anything you want to tell us about?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head.  
"It's not that I have anything against telling you guys, but something's I just don't want to talk about" he explained.  
"Fair enough Ash," Misty shrugged, "if you ever do want to tell us then fell free to." Ash smiled warmly at her. Brock stood up and shouldered his bag.  
"C'mon guys, let's get movin" he said. Ash and Misty stood also. As they were moving out of the clearing, several people dressed in long flowing robes, appeared in front of them from the trees.  
"Will thee give us the honour of thee coming to our noble village, Lord?" one of the men dressed in a sandy yellow robe asked.  
"Uhh, was it me or did he just call me Lord?" Ash asked. Misty and Brock nodded.  
  
Ok that was the 1st chapter. I hope you liked it. But who are these strange people? Why are they calling Ash, Lord? Find out in chapter 2! Please review too!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Pokemon that appear in this story, apart from the characters that I made up.  
  
I forgot to mention before that Ash has Charizard with him (he has been to the Charisific Valley and he's now back with Ash after proving himself there, so basically he's a whole lot bigger too!)  
Destiny.  
  
"Will thee come to our noble village?" the robed stranger repeated. Ash looked bewildered. He glanced quickly at Misty and Brock, who both shrugged.  
"Yeah ok" he answered. The man flashed him a smile. His teeth were even and milky white.  
"Tis this way, sire" he said bowing to Ash and then turning and leading them through the dense forest. No one said a word while they walked along.  
  
Eventually, the woodlands gave way to a large village. Though it was big, it wasn't big enough to be called a town. Ash, Misty and Brock gazed at in wonder. It was like stepping into a time warp. The village looked like that of medieval England. There were houses lining the streets in long even rows. Shops and Markets were everywhere. People hustled by each other in the streets, at first not seeing Ash and his friends. A man stepped out from behind Misty. He was dressed in a forest green robe. From inside the robe, he pulled forth a medium sized bell. He rang it long and loud. When everyone in the streets below them had stopped talking and moving, the yellow robed man stepped forth. Holding his hands wide he addressed the people.  
"Pray keep thy silence and take heed of what I say," he said loud and clearly, "We have found our Lord! The Prophecy told us truth! Art thou now happy and joyous people of our village?" When he stopped speaking, the crowds let out a mighty cheer of pure joy. At once, they all either curtsied or bowed as the robed men lifted Ash up onto their shoulders. Misty was shocked. So was Ash. He hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, as the men carried him on their shoulder down through the crowds, to a large elaborately decorated mansion. Inside, the men put Ash down and lead him to a large hall, which had a long blood red carpet stretched out leading to a massive throne at the opposite end. Another robed figure stepped up from the side. His robe was that of a deep purple, with a silver trim around the edges. He went and knelt in front of Ash. Lifting his head slightly, he spoke.  
"Thee doth bring happiness and great joy with thee Sire," he praised, "thou art the leader that our people have searched for, please take thy place at thy throne Lord Ash." Ash gave him a bewildered look.  
"How do you know my name?" he asked.  
"I know much sire, thou hast visited me in my slumber" the man replied his head still bent. Ash crouched down in front of him.  
"You can stand up if you want to, else you're gonna end up with serious neck and back problems" Ash smiled and stood up straight. The other man also stood, but he still wouldn't look Ash in the face, for fear of offending him.  
"What's your name?" Ash asked him.  
"I am Julian thine psychic, my Lord" he was answered.  
"Ok, Julian could you please explain to me what exactly is going on, seeing as me and my friends don't have a clue" Ash asked again.   
"If thou would take thy place at thy throne I willt tell thee all, Mightiness" Julian beckoned. He lead Ash up to the throne, where he sat on it comfortably. Pikachu sat on it beside him. There were two other, smaller seats on the right which were obviously meant for Misty and Brock. They sat on them eagerly, feeling the softness and comfort that the seats provided. When Ash looked up he saw most of the party that had found them, walking backwards out of the door. Only The Yellow and Forest green robed men and Julian remained. All three knelt on one knee in front of Ash.   
"It all started Many years ago sire" Julian began but was interrupted by Ash.  
"Can I just stop you there one moment Julian? Yes? Thank you. For a start could you three please sit down and stop lookin at the ground and two, could you tell me your names" Ash stated. The three immediately sat on the steps leading up to the thrones.  
"Forgive us Lord. My name is Samkin" the Green robed man said.  
"My name is Luke, sire" the yellow one introduced himself. Ash smiled at them. Turing to Julian he asked him to tell his tale.  
"For many centuries our humble village has had a ruler. They have always been prophesised by the Lord or Lady before them. Our last Lord told us that our new Sire would come soon. He did not know who thee was or thy name, but like the other Lord's and Lady's he drew a picture of thee on the wall of his private chamber. No other person is allowed in there unless they have the given permission of thee, Lord," Julian explained, "When Lord Christopher passed away, we sent our best to find thee. May I ask ye a question, sire?"  
"Feel free Julian" Ash answered.  
"Art thou a Trainer of Pokemon? I believe thee to be one as ye have a Pikachu with thee" Julian asked.  
"I'm a Pokemon Trainer, Misty's a Water Pokemon Trainer and Brock wants to be a Pokemon Breeder" Ash answered smiling at Misty and Brock. They smiled back.  
"But Julian, how do you know that Ash is the one you're lookin for?" Misty enquired. Julian smiled warmly at her.  
"Because I saw his Mightiness in my slumbers, fair maiden. Ever since I can remember back into the mists of time, my family hath been Psychic. We have always dreamt about the new Lord's and Lady's" he explained, "also Lord Christopher told me that my new Lord would have a Pikachu riding upon his shoulder."  
"All our rulers hath been Pokemon Trainers" Luke added. Julian nodded in agreement.  
"Is there anything else ye wish to know, Lord?" Samkin enquired.  
"Um, what about me and Misty? Have we got to leave?" Brock asked looking quite worried. Luke grinned.  
"Only if thee wants to or if Lord Ash wishes it so" he was answered.   
"You seriously think I'd stay in this huge mansion without you two Brock? C'mon you know me better than that" Ash smiled broadly. Their attention was then directed towards the door. An official looking man walked in holding the door open for someone.   
"Your Magician, My Lord" he announced, as a tall woman stepped into the hall. She was dressed in the finest sky blue robe, with golden edging to it. Under her robe she wore a long flowing black dress, that fitted her shape so exactly that it looked as though it had been drawn on; instead of being a proper piece of clothing. She also carried a long green sceptre which had a blue Topaz stone in the top. Her hair was straight and a light blonde. Her eyes were an indescribable blue, which looked like the carried many secrets and emotions. As she walked down the red carpet towards Ash and the others, Julian, Luke and Samkin immediately stood to the sides and bowed to her. Ash, Misty and Brock rose too thinking that they should.  
"Let me introduce Alexandria thy Magician, sire" Julian introduced. The tall, beautiful woman, bowed instead of curtsied.  
"I serve thee with all the loyalty and joy that I know, Great One" her voice was like that of pure water running over rocks. Brock instantly fell in love with her, but before he could run to her, Ash gave him a warning glance.  
"Er, nice to meet you Alexandria," Ash said unsure of himself.  
"It is the greatest honour for me to serve ye, Lord," she replied, cool as ice, "I serve thee too Madam Misty and Sir Brock." Misty smiled at her and was greeted with a smile that was close to perfection.  
"So, um, Alexandria, um what kind of magic do you do?" Ash asked her.   
"All kinds, sire. Would thee like me to demonstrate?" she answered willingly.  
"If you wouldn't mind" Ash said mystified. Just when he said the last word, she disappeared from in front of him and reappeared beside Brock. She walked forward and pointed her sceptre towards the centre of the room. Ash gazed in wonder as a large block of ice appeared. He walked up to it and touched it.  
"It's real ice" he muttered as his fingers came away cold and wet. He stood back a few paces, as Alexandria pointed her sceptre at the, ice engulfing it in a ring of fire. When the ice melted, the flames seemed to just evaporate. Misty walked down to the place where the ice had been. The floor wasn't wet. She and Ash turned back towards Alexandria. She glowed for a couple of seconds and then transformed herself into an Umbreon. She walked forward towards Ash and transformed back to her normal shape whilst walking. Bowing to him, she was greeted with claps of amazement.  
"Doth thou see, Lord? I serve thee in anyway possible magic or not" she explained.  
"Where did you learn all that?" Brock asked politely.  
"Like Julian's family being Psychic, mine hath always been the family of Magicians, so I naturally learnt it" she replied.  
"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu commented. Alexandria turned to him.   
"Pi Pikachu, Pika Pika, Chu Pi" she spoke to him in perfect Pika language. He was amazed that a human spoke his language.  
"Pikachu Pi Pika Chu?" he asked excitedly. Alexandria nodded and smiled.  
"If thee doth not mind, I have much to do, sire" she said turning back to Ash. He shrugged.  
"You can go if you need to" he replied simply. She bowed and walked swiftly out of the room. Outside the door, Alexandria found herself alone. Smiling evilly she looked back at the door.  
"Enjoy thyself while thy can Ash, for thine reign shallt soon be over" she whispered, cold as ice on a mountain lake. Turning, she walked quickly down the corridor.  
  
So what do ya think so far? What's Alexandria up to? Anyways, as I always say...Please Review your thoughts and feelings!!! Chapter 3 will be comin up soon! 


End file.
